Cullen vs Mages
by teviko
Summary: Someone asked why Cullen deserved the smack in another FF I wrote. Here to answer that question. . .


They had waded through legions of Abomination, Undead and even enthralled Templars. Even had a 'rousing' jaunt through the Fade to add to their list of ever growing accomplishments. Still, the quartet that meticulously made their way through the Mages' Circle Tower was running on the last vestiges of their strength.

"Beyond is the stairwell that leads to the Harrowing Chamber. If Irving is anywhere, that's where he'll be." Wynne explained as they looked at the intricately carved door that blocked their way to the stairwell. They all looked at the door uncertainly. No one quite knew what to expect on the other side of the entry, and none of them really wanted to face another wave of Abominations, undead or Templars.

Vhrinn sighed and opened the door, surprised that nothing lunged at them immediately. Still, some of the demons had lain in wait for them to be lured comfortably into the room before springing their attack. The fact that the four of them still remained was a testament to how well their traps had fared.

As she peered into the room beyond, Vhrinn was surprised to see a pillar of light extending from floor to ceiling. It held inside it a man. . . a Templar. . .Cullen!

Throwing caution to the wind, Vhrinn rushed inside and went to the cage. The light was physical to her touch, unharmed, but it would not let her pass. Inside, Cullen kneeled in prayer to the Maker, unaware of their presence, until Leliana spoke.

"The poor dear, he's been tortured." Vhrinn looked at Leliana questioningly. "I would know."

Cullen, startled by the voices, stood up and looked around at each person in turn, until his eyes fell on Vhrinn, and was held there. Smiling at the vision before him, he took an involuntary step towards her then stopped. "You'll stop at nothing. How far into my mind have you gone to find her. You take the very form of my illicit infatuation."

Cullen went back to prostrations, his voice strained as he addressed the group before him. "No! I will not give in! You will not turn me!"

Vhrinn sank to her knees in desperate agony seeing the very man she still held feelings for in such a state. Her voice was weak, but sincere, caring. "Cullen, I assure you, I am real. Tell me, tell me what happened here. Who did this to you!"

"BEGONE VILE PHANTASMS!" Cullen roared, sending Vhrinn to her feet, recoiling a step backwards into Alistair. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, to reassure her, and bolster her resolve.

Cullen looked up, shocked that the visions remained. "Tha-that's always worked before. I close my eyes, and they go away. Yet, here you are."

"What's happened here?" Vhrinn pleaded again, going back to the cage and pressing her hands upon it. Cullen didn't reciprocate, backing into his cage a step or two.

"Uldrich did this. He. . He took the other first, they all gave in, made them horrible monsters. I'm the last, the rest. . ."

Wynne, seeing that Vhrinn wasn't getting around to the pertinent questions stepped in for the younger Mage.

"Irving and the others, where are they?"

"Uldrich has them in the Harrowing Chamber. Dear Maker, the sounds that come from that chamber. They are probably all dead already. He's been, turning them."

"If there's any chance he may be alive. . ."Vhrinn said, seemingly shaken from her enthrallment of the Templar. "We need to get up there quick."

"Good!" Cullen said, the derangement gone from his eyes, replaced by a fanatical fervor. His nostrils flared and he approached the boundaries of his prison, throwing himself against the solid light. "Kill them! Kill them all for what they've done!"

"Cullen. . ." Vhrinn's voice was cowed and meek. She had never expected the man she loved to respond like this. She figured he'd be her strongest supporter. "I need the First Enchanter so Greagoire will call off the. . "

"There are Blood Mages up there. Everyone up there is already turned or a Maleficar. You have to kill them all! Don't you understand!" The estranged Templar recoiled from the boundary, resorting to pacing his cage like a feral lion. For those on the outside watching, it was disturbing to watch his madness unfold.

"You can't tell maleficar by sight. And you don't know what its like. They get into your mind, their fingers snaking into your deepest thoughts, showing you things. . .Only mages. . .Only they have that much power at their fingertips, Only mages are susceptible to the infernal whisperings of the demons. Their evil stain needs to be wiped from the face of Thedas!"

Vhrinn turned around into Alistairs' chest, his arms encircling her protectively as she refused to watch Cullen go on with his mad ravings. Only Wynne bothered cut in to stop Cullen.

"This is a discussion for another time." She said sternly, scolding him like a mere pupil.

"Don't you get it! You have to kill them all!" Cullen growled again, once again throwing himself on the walls to his cell. Vhrinn, still enveloped in Alistair's arms shook her head, hidden tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'd spare one Maleficarum than doom and innocent," she whispered.

"NO!" Culledn yelled, watching as Vhrinn took to the steps, two at a time. His scream of rage followed her up the steps and into the dark balcony where she took refuge. "I HOPE YOUR COMPASSION HASN'T DOOMED US ALL!"


End file.
